


A night in a churchyard

by 0positiv



Category: James Asher Vampire Series - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: "To this day I do not understand what happened to my flesh the night I was taken, in a churchyard near the river"





	

_I saw you in a dream_ , Simon tells the pale bard, fragile as a cave dwelling spider. He does not flinch as thin arms embrace him, as pale lips lower themselves to his neck. Simon remembers insectile fingers drawing music from the strings of a lute. He only gasps at the piercing pain and the swimming drop of weakness as his life is drained. For music so beautiful it would make hardened sailors cry he offers up his very life, for an eternity of life he offers up his soul. He had never felt so loved in his whole life...

 


End file.
